Onigiri Oni Giri
by iheartcrossovers
Summary: A certain girl is warped to a certain world due to a certain event.  After losing her memories, she makes a new name, a new goal, and strives after the hawkeyed man.  A sidefic of sorts to my main series.


This is a sort of side story to my main series. Right now, the new organization story exists, but that is now more of a prototype to my main series which I hope will come soon. Sorry for the delay, I'm getting ready to go to college, University of Notre Dame ftw. Also, I had a period of apathy, I really had no will to write. But after playing Kingdom Hearts birth by sleep, my will returned. Enjoy the rewritten version of this story which is steadily becoming more popular.

**

* * *

**

Prologue

Right after the second cataclysm, and the worlds were opened to the heartless, the resulting energy caused some worlds to become muddled and unstable. On one such world, its boundaries were blurred at points of higher energy, and denizens crossed into a nearby world. It was here that one such girl would become intertwined with the destiny of the universe.

"Uhhhh where am I?"

A slender girl with waist length brown hair slowly picked herself up from the ground as she awoke in a dark and foreboding forest. Her grey eyes opened to take in her surroundings and the girl sighed, clutching her head.

"Who am I?"

The full moon illuminated the girl's path as she stumbled through the forest, attempting to recollect her past. Despite her efforts, the girl could not recall a thing from her past. The only thing she knew was that this was not where she was supposed to be.

"Okay, calm down, I'm sure I'll come across something soon…"

"OOOHHHOOOOO"

"Huh?"

* * *

Dracule 'Hawkeye' Mihawk decided that it was a fine night to go for a stroll. However, he did not expect a visitor to arrive when he began.

"So, what brings you to my home, Bartholomew Kuma." The greatest swordsman on the world asked as he walked through the forest.

"Sengoku has called for a meeting, we must attend." The incredibly large man replied. "It may have to do with this Portagas D. Ace."

"Does he intend to offer him the rank of a Shikibukai?"

"Perhaps, we shall see in time, but now, what might that there be?"

Pointing ahead, Mihawk saw a troop of what seemed to be baboons in armor running down the road towards them.

"Ah, those are the Humandrill, incredibly intelligent baboons. They copy humans, and due to the fact there was a devastating war here a couple years ago, they have become bloodthirsty warriors. But nothing we cannot handle."

"Ah, but what about that girl they are chasing?"

* * *

The girl ran through the woods as fast as she could, clutching her bloodied left arm. As she walked through the forest, she was ambushed by a group of monkeys with weapons, and one managed to slice her forearm quite deeply. She was nowhere as fast as the monkeys, they were quickly gaining on her as she ran down the path, when suddenly they stopped and screeched in fear.

There was a woosh as something rushed past her and one of the primates cried out in pain. Turning slowly, she beheld a man in a wide rimmed hat and a long black coat holding a massive black sword. In front of him was the still form of one of her pursuers with a large gash running vertically down its chest. The man slid the sword onto his back and turned towards the girl. She would never forget those piercing hawk like eyes.

"Amazing…" the girl breathed as the figure started towards her.

As the man approached, his eyes scanned her figure and he called out,

"How did you get to this island, who are you?"

The girl started to sway, the blood continued to gush out and she was becoming light headed.

"I…. don't know." The girl whispered as she collapsed.

* * *

Mihawk looked upon the collapsed form of the girl in front of her and began to wonder how a girl even got this far into the island.

"She may die, she is losing much blood." Kuma said, walking up. "I would recommend immediate relief."

Mihawk crouched next to the girl and studied her more intently. She was not well muscled, even less so then the average citizen. There was a deep gash on her left arm.

"… There goes my evening stroll." Mihawk sighed as he picked up the girl.

Back at the castle, Mihawk looked at the girl as she lay on a bed, all bandaged up. The only question Mihawk had on mind was who the hell this girl was and how she got here. The humandrills could give even vice-admirals a run for their money, how did the girl survive for so long?

"Perhaps, she got here the same way I did," Kuma said breaking the silence.

"There are others capable of such absurd methods of travel?" Mihawk scoffed. "If they had such abilities or technology, they could become a major threat."

"Indeed. Now, what do you intend to do with the girl."

"Can you send her off?"

"Excuse me?"

"Send her to the East Blue, it is nice and peaceful there, and if she does work for a major threat, it would be more interesting to see everything played out."

"Are you that bored?"

"Can you do it?"

"Who do you think you're asking? But are you sure you don't want to question this girl when she wakes up?"

"I have to interest in the girl. She is healed. Even if she knows something, I am not one for torture or intimidation. Besides, once the script is shown, the story becomes dull."

"I will never understand that mind of yours," Kuma sighed as he walked up to the girl and took off his gloves.

* * *

The girl once again woke up to an absurd situation; she was flying through the air over an open sea. As she stared in shock and the position she was in, she gradually got used to it. Perhaps this was nothing more than a dream. But then, her arm was bandaged, so the monkey part was real. And that man….

The continued to float for well over three days, this was obviously not a dream. There was food and water strapped to her back, so she didn't starve over that period. And over that period, not a single thing came back to her. The only thing that filled her mind was the man with the sword. His piercing strong eyes, his magnificent black blade, and the sheer force of presence she felt from that man… the man who saved her. Her savior.

"If I could be like anyone, it would be that man…" The girl sighed. "And since I don't remember anything, maybe I should. But now, I never really thought about it before, but who am I?"

The girl searched long and hard, but nothing came. Did she really lose that much of herself?

"Well, if I had to choose a name…" The girl said staring upward, "I would just go by Sky, open and free like the space above me, which can be filled by any sort of thing. A blank slate."

The girl giggled. She was sad that her old life was gone, but a new one was about to begin, one following the hawkeyed man.

* * *

Like the revision, there is more to come! REVIEW AND SPREAD THE WORD!


End file.
